Devices for destroying data carriers are generally known. Hard disks can thus be destroyed with a shredder. Use can likewise be made of a hydraulic press which crushes the data carrier.
Such known devices are usually fixedly disposed machines. This has the drawback that the data carrier for destruction must be taken to the shredder or press. This is very undesirable in an office environment.
Citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention.